Genetic information of living organisms (e.g., animals, plants and microorganisms) and other forms of replicating genetic information (e.g., viruses) is encoded in deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA). Genetic information is a succession of nucleotides or modified nucleotides representing the primary structure of chemical or hypothetical nucleic acids. In humans, the complete genome contains about 30,000 genes located on twenty-four (24) chromosomes (see The Human Genome, T. Strachan, BIOS Scientific Publishers, 1992). Each gene encodes a specific protein, which after expression via transcription and translation fulfills a specific biochemical function within a living cell.
Many medical conditions are caused by one or more genetic variations. Certain genetic variations cause medical conditions that include, for example, hemophilia, thalassemia, Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy (DMD), Huntington's Disease (HD), Alzheimer's Disease and Cystic Fibrosis (CF) (Human Genome Mutations, D. N. Cooper and M. Krawczak, BIOS Publishers, 1993). Such genetic diseases can result from an addition, substitution, or deletion of a single nucleotide in DNA of a particular gene. Certain birth defects are caused by a chromosomal abnormality, also referred to as an aneuploidy, such as Trisomy 21 (Down's Syndrome), Trisomy 13 (Patau Syndrome), Trisomy 18 (Edward's Syndrome), Monosomy X (Turner's Syndrome) and certain sex chromosome aneuploidies such as Klinefelter's Syndrome (XXY), for example. Another genetic variation is fetal gender, which can often be determined based on sex chromosomes X and Y. Some genetic variations may predispose an individual to, or cause, any of a number of diseases such as, for example, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, obesity, various autoimmune diseases and cancer (e.g., colorectal, breast, ovarian, lung).
Identifying one or more genetic variations or variances can lead to diagnosis of, or determining predisposition to, a particular medical condition. Identifying a genetic variance can result in facilitating a medical decision and/or employing a helpful medical procedure. Identification of one or more genetic variations or variances sometimes involves the analysis of cell-free DNA.
Cell-free DNA (CF-DNA) is composed of DNA fragments that originate from cell death and circulate in peripheral blood. High concentrations of CF-DNA can be indicative of certain clinical conditions such as cancer, trauma, burns, myocardial infarction, stroke, sepsis, infection, and other illnesses. Additionally, cell-free fetal DNA (CFF-DNA) can be detected in the maternal bloodstream and used for various noninvasive prenatal diagnostics.
The presence of fetal nucleic acid in maternal plasma allows for non-invasive prenatal diagnosis through the analysis of a maternal blood sample. For example, quantitative abnormalities of fetal DNA in maternal plasma can be associated with a number of pregnancy-associated disorders, including preeclampsia, preterm labor, antepartum hemorrhage, invasive placentation, fetal Down syndrome, and other fetal chromosomal aneuploidies. Hence, fetal nucleic acid analysis in maternal plasma can be a useful mechanism for the monitoring of fetomaternal well-being.
Early detection of pregnancy-related conditions, including complications during pregnancy and genetic defects of the fetus is important, as it allows early medical intervention necessary for the safety of both the mother and the fetus. Prenatal diagnosis traditionally has been conducted using cells isolated from the fetus through procedures such as chorionic villus sampling (CVS) or amniocentesis. However, these conventional methods are invasive and present an appreciable risk to both the mother and the fetus. The National Health Service currently cites a miscarriage rate of between 1 and 2 percent following the invasive amniocentesis and chorionic villus sampling (CVS) tests. The use of non-invasive screening techniques that utilize circulating CFF-DNA can be an alternative to these invasive approaches.